How The Stories Go
by charrrmed
Summary: It was Damon that found & rescued Bonnie at Fells Church, not Stefan. Heroes get the maiden, right?


**Summary: It was Damon that found & rescued Bonnie at Fells Church, not Stefan. Heroes get the maiden, right?**

A/N: This was written for sana4eva at the Bamon Drabble Party on livejournal. The summary is a direct copy of her prompt. I've written another story for the Drabble Party, called **A Cleansing**. Due to the content, descriptive smut, I'm not posting it here, but you can read it at my journal. The link is in my profile.**  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Heck, I only own half the idea.

She screamed her head off when she felt the hand on her shoulder. Her heart painfully slammed against her chest when she turned and saw Damon.

"Calm down," he said with his usual smirk, his hands up in surrender. Considering her over the top emotional reaction, he's surprised nothing erupted in flames.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked breathlessly, backing away from him, tripping on the rocks as she did. She gripped her cell phone tightly, willing herself to become unblocked. If ever there was a time.

"I'm saving you," he said pleasantly.

"I'll kill you right here," she said ferociously. "Give you that reunion with Katherine you want so bad."

Damon tilted his head, surprised that she knew about Katherine. Elena must've told her. He got over it and said, "maybe you didn't hear me. I'm here to save you," he enunciates as if she was slow. "You know. To make up for what happened before," he shrugged.

"How'd you know I was here?" she asks suspiciously, narrowing her eyes. She's been down here for hours. It was now dark above the hole.

"I saw you fall." He'd been on his way to the Church ruins when he heard footsteps from his left. His curiosity was captured when he saw it was her. What was the little witch doing all alone in the woods?

"I fell hours ago," she said, not believing he really saw her.

"I wanted to see if you could get out by yourself," he shrugged.

Bonnie's mouth opened a little in shock. She couldn't believe it, but at the same time she could. She marched past him and looked up at the stars.

"Hey, you should be flattered that I thought enough of you to give you a chance to fend for yourself," he reasoned with her.

She really wished her powers were working. As a test, she thought about him bursting into flames. Nothing happened. She turned to look at him, and her gaze quickly moved past him. He was standing in front of the pentagram-decorated door.

Damon noticed that he no longer had her attention and looked behind him. Swift disappointment overcame him when he thought of how he'd failed to get her out. He wasn't giving up though. Not ever. He'd find another way. He looked at Bonnie, and she was glaring accusingly at him. "Let's get out of here," he said, ignoring how her eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"How?" She was glad her voice sounded normal.

"We vampires have other enhancements besides speed," he explained lightly, walking to her and stopping way too close. Bonnie refused to take a step back. She swallowed her nervousness. Without warning, he put his hands around her waist. Bonnie hissed in shock, her hands fisting his shirt in defense. Damon grinned predatorily as desire rippled through him. In that moment he decided that he most definitely likes it when she's a little scared of him; when he makes her nervous; when he catches her off guard. He had gotten an idea of this the day he had cornered her in the parking lot. "Hold on," he said as if they were going on a wild ride, "and be ready to bend your legs." Bonnie lowered her gaze to his neck, her hands moving to his taunt biceps. She closes her eyes.

He moved her closer to him still and tightened his arms around her. Swiftly and smoothly, he jumped them out of the tomb. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the trees around them. "Wow," she said under her breath. Damon heard it.

"What, you thought I couldn't do it?" He asked, only half-joking. He wouldn't be surprised if this witch somehow thought him incompetent. Pissed. Offended. But not surprised.

His question snaps Bonnie to the fact that they're still holding each other. She let go of his biceps like they burned her, took two steps back, and slipped her phone in her pocket.

"Thank you, Damon," he said, cueing her.

"Did you hear them? The vampires."

"Yes," he said with a hint of bitterness. "They're trapped and they're not getting out. Yet," he says menacingly.

A corner of Bonnie's mouth twitched in disgust at him. She turned and started on her way home. Damon fell into step beside her. "What are you doing?" she stops to ask.

"I'm walking you home," he said like it should be obvious.

"I know the way. I'll be fine," she said and continued to walk.

"No, no, no," he said pretending to hurry to catch up to her. "That's not how the stories go."

"What stories, Damon?" she snaps in irritation. Why is he talking to her? Can he not take a hint?

"The one where the hero saves the maiden. He never just lets her go afterwards," he said, sounding incredulous that she wouldn't know this. "He walks her home," he says, his mouth turned up at the corner in a self-satisfied smirk.

"Says the guy who left me in a tomb for five hours," she deadpanned.

He gallantly swept his hand in front of her indicating that she continue walking. Bonnie concentrated and the tree directly behind him caught on fire.

To his credit, Damon neither flinched nor looked behind him. He simple tensed, and his smirk fell only slightly. His eyes hardened. How he wished she'd take it all the way and attack him. Be bold, little witch.

Bonnie looked into his eyes, silently communicating what she might do to him should he continue to harass her. Damon tilted his head to the side, a move that made him appear very creepy to her, and she stopped the blazing fire. Unblocked. She slowly turned and continued on her way, measuring her steps. All of the tension and fear she'd previously felt had evaporated.

Damon looked at her retreating form in his peripheral vision, licked his lips, and followed her.


End file.
